


Big Brother's view: My Little Sister's Lover

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: Russia thinks back on the day Belarus stopped obsessing over him and got herself a lover.





	Big Brother's view: My Little Sister's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Netherlands x Belarus and this is just my take on how Russia would react to it. This will be in his p.o.v so I hope you enjoy!

Russia's POV

I still remember the day Belarus suddenly stopped obsessing over me. I was always wary when it comes to her because of her obsession with wanting to marry me. I only loved her as a sister and I wished she would stop chasing me. Truthfully I have never been more scared when she suddenly comes in the room and spots me. During World meetings I had the displeasure of sitting next to her but make no mistake, I still loved her dearly. It was during a meeting in Amsterdam did I notice that Belarus wasn't asking me to marry her and she had her attention on something else. Her gaze looked empty but if one looked carefully it looked like she was actually thinking. Latvia once told me she an actually be really deep and seems to pay attention to the smallest details. Might I mention she also liked to collect odd things sometimes and stares at them for long periods of time. She has a life outside of wanting to marry me and I do have decent moments with her. Many mistaken my little sister to be insane but she's not, She doesn't kill either and only uses the knife for self-defense. She never actually comes through with her threats unless she really has to and dare I say it, she's actually a little less cruel than I am.

Belarus knows how to hold a decent conversation but does have problems expressing her feelings. I guess since us Slavic siblings had a tough time growing up after all that's happened to us and the world her mentality must have cracked too. I always did look out for her and I'm the one who gave her that dress she always wears. Belarus' greatest desire as she told me was to be loved by the one she holds romantic feelings for. I could never return them because I just saw her as a sister. That day after the meeting she went to her hotel room and didn't speak a word to anyone. Ukraine was a little worried but we both knew Belarus could handle herself so we let her be. When we went back to our respective countries I didn't hear from Belarus for weeks and the Latvia commented about how it was surprising Belarus wasn't chasing after me and the words that he spoke made my curiosity peak _"I saw how she was staring at Mr. Holland and she seemed really focused on him but seemed to doubtful based on her body language, I saw that he stared back at her and they seemed to be communicating through that"_ I was left speechless when he said that.

I later found out from Hungary and Belgium that my sister and Netherlands have been talking to each other very often. Belarus wasn't able to see or contact me because she had been spending most of her time with Netherlands. They called each other and even went on dates together. I was shocked that someone like Netherlands took an interest in Belarus but I was feeling protective. _"Don't worry Russia! My brother is not a playboy and she's the first girl he ever had an actual interest in, he's a decent guy and is faithful"_ Belgium tried to assure me with her words but I was still feeling skeptical. Belarus came to visit me and I asked her if what Belgium and Hungary were telling me were true. She said yes and that I don't have to worry about anything because Netherlands is apparently a good guy who will treat her with care. She even confessed to me why she was obsessed with me before and I'm still slightly shocked by it to this day _"You know big brother I honestly was only after you at first because you were the one who made me feel whole and less insecure. However as time passed by my feelings became conflicted and I saw just how messed up you were becoming. You were lonely and I wanted to marry you so that you'd feel secure and know that your not alone. I hate seeing you sad and tormented so I thought maybe if we got married we would be happy but I guess my love for you grew into an obsession. Netherlands understands me though and we have many similarities together that make us relate to each other. He apparently really likes me a lot and wants me to be his"_ she ended that with a dreamy expression on her face.

I could see why they were into each other though. They both seem misunderstood and cold that people don't give them a chance. They have a hard time expressing their feelings and they can relate to each other. Now that I think about it Netherlands, besides Norway, America, Denmark, and Sweden, was never really afraid of my sister either. I thought she would have ended up with Norway since they are friends but all she said was _"Yuck! He is not my type and I don't really like how emotionless he is! He also seems somewhat rude and always bothers his younger brother to call him 'big brother' which I never understood why and it's unfair how he claimed the winner title all to himself when Alexander Rybak won the Eurovision on 2009! It's stupid of him to think Alexander only won for the Norwegians when he was born in my capital!"_ I had to admit I found it a bit funny how she was ranting. After 2 months Netherlands came to me along with Belarus asking me for permission to date her. Belarus confirmed to me that she played hard to get at first and he seemed adamant to get my approval. Ukraine approved since she was happy to see Belarus with someone she loves, Netherlands even proclaimed to me how much he loved Belarus and how they could fit with each other. He didn't seemed that bad so I gave them my approval but I was a bit hesitant.

Now they are dating and it's been a year since. I see how they are always together and he sends tulips and love poems to her when he can. They are steady and Belgium tells me about how happy her brother seems to be dating my sister since she is the first serious girlfriend he's ever had. I'll be honest I'm glad that Belarus is not chasing after me anymore and she found someone to love. When we nations get together they are always together and are holding hands. There was also one time when a pervert pinned Belarus defenseless and he beat the heck out of that pervert for trying to touch her. The rapist had a weapon and Netherlands got a gash wound from the fight since that harasser seemed to know how to fight. Belarus didn't even have to defend him, he knocked that pervert out himself but the gash wound was bad though it healed quickly since he's a country personification. If he's willing to put his life on the line like that then it has to mean he loves my sister dearly and clearly feels something for her. My little sister might not have had the best attitude but her relationship with her boyfriend proves that even the ones who seem cruel like her can find someone to love. Most of the nations were shocked when finding out that Belarus of all people had a boyfriend.

Lithuania was sad at first but he got over it and supported them. America said he wasn't that surprised and could see how they actually fit each other well. Austria even commented that Belarus' firm and tough girl behavior combined with Netherlands' serious and no nonsense aura made them have a strangely good chemistry as a couple. I'm happy for my little sister and even if it seemed like she grew too fast I know I have to let her go. I'll always look out for her though and if he ever breaks her heart he will meet my pipe. However it doesn't see like their having problems and the love between them is subtle but strong. I, as a big brother, can't get in the way of a solid and good relationship like that. On the bright side I can be at peace knowing that my sister is becoming normal and not obsessive anymore. It might seem impossible for seemingly cold people who are misunderstood to find love but destiny has plans for us if we follow the right path. Belarus and Netherlands's relationship tells me that it's also not too late for me to have other give me a chance. I'll also always remember the words Belarus said to me when she received my approval of her relationship with Netherlands _"We both yearned for love big brother and despite how cold and cruel we may seem we just have to follow the path that love and destiny guides us to, I wasn't as cold or harsh as I was before when I started having feelings for my boyfriend. That's why I wanted you to feel love when you felt lonely. Big brother we have to make the change ourselves because not everyone can adjust to not-so-good attitudes but if you find love then you change in a way you never thought you could. It's not too late big brother there is hope for people who seem like they don't deserve love at all and seem to be bad. I know we're not bad and love will come to us if we follow it and see what destiny wants from us. I think what destiny wants is for you to maybe change a little and find yourself a friend or a lover who will make you feel whole but you need to see it"._

I am sure that love will come to me also and I know now that I have to make the change myself as I go through life. I'm glad that my little sister, the one who used to be cold and seemingly insane, found love and let herself be changed by it for the better. I guess I have to start letting love change my life huh? It might take time but I know life has a good plan for me. I just have to find out when love naturally comes to me and let it do wonders like it did for Belarus and Netherlands.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Tell me your thoughts!


End file.
